


Blast from the Past

by cockabeetle



Series: Owari Magica [1]
Category: Owari Magica
Genre: Flashbacks, Gen, Talking, soul gem discovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:20:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26770552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cockabeetle/pseuds/cockabeetle
Summary: Aeron and Buck were good friends. Aeron really misses him, it can get disheartening to remember he's been gone for two years, they're scared they'll wake up one day and realize they've been looking for him longer than the time they actually spent with him.
Relationships: Aeron Geraldson&Buck Dolibor
Series: Owari Magica [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1815574





	Blast from the Past

**Author's Note:**

> POINTS for writing:  
> 656 words/10 = 66  
> 66*5 = 330pts  
> 6*50 = +300pts  
> Total: 630pts

Buck had been a magi for a few weeks when he made friends with Ronny, who was so shy and guarded. Aeron was cool, and tall, and calm. Buck has his... concerns about what it means to be a magi, how dangerous it really is... and he tries to caution Aeron against making a wish, especially uninformed.

Aeron listens, but they don't really hear him, Buck thinks. They're so enamored with magic...  
So Buck decides to give them his Soul Gem, for safe keeping, while he goes scouting the city. It seems safer to him, than carrying it around everywhere. At least when he's not planning to transform, anyway. He makes it about 5 feet before he starts feeling kinda jittery, and another 15 or so after that before everything goes white. He wakes up 10 minutes later. According to Aeron, who watched him head off, get woozy, and keel over after about 20 feet.

Buck is a little confused by the circumstances, and asks if they can try to figure out what the problem is, because he hadn't even felt bad before he'd suddenly lost coherent thought. Aeron agrees softly, but wants to try it a little differently. They want to walk with him, this time, and leave the gem sitting somewhere. Buck... doesn't like the idea, but he recognizes that Aeron mostly wants to make sure Buck doesn't fall and hit his head.

So they go to the park, at about 8pm, on a Wednesday, when it's late enough to be abandoned by normal people and it's not a night the drunks or drug addicts go out in droves. Aeron places the necklace Buck's gem is disguised as on a picnic table, glowing innocently, and grabs Buck's hand with a little more strength than they probably intend. They're nervous, duh. He knew they cared about him, of course the idea that something they did hurting him would make them twitchy. He squeezes their hand gently, and gives them a smile as he begins walking away from his gem. At 5 feet, he feels it get uncomfortable. He makes it to 22 feet from the gem before he loses time, just barely registering Aeron catching him as he fell backwards.

A few more experiments show the same results; Buck can't go more than a rough 20 feet from his gem before his body shuts off. Neither of them can figure out why though, so Buck gives in and asks his incubator about it.  
Flow is absolutely appalled when she hears, asking Buck why he'd try to go so far from his soul. He'd intended to say 'It seemed breakable, so I wanted to ask Aeron to watch it', but... what actually comes out of his mouth is closer to  
"My what?"

When he tells Aeron that his soul gem is, in fact, his soul, and his body is much harder to hurt so that he can fight monsters easier, Aeron's only responsible is 'That seems reasonable.'  
Buck isn't sure it is, but... Aeron's probably right, aren't they?

~○~

Aeron sketches lazily as they reflect on old conversations with their Friend. Buck had always seemed... nervous and anxious about magic, when he'd talk about being a magi. His ability to sing with birds and soothe territory disputes between stray cats was the only thing about his circumstance he didn't seem to have some negative word about. Aeron didn't mind, they understood he'd been the kind of person who desperately wanted to be everything for everyone, and had a lot of issues figuring out how to be useful when it came to magic.

Now that they've made a wish of their own, they sort of understand his trepidation. But... they think it's still worth it, to have made a contract. Being a magi is something they've thought of, idly, since they were 11. When their friend was two years older and seemed to have such an understanding of the world. They can recognize, now, that Buck was kind of clueless, and they probably just saw competence where it really didn't exist because they'd had a massive crush on him. But... they would kind of like to know where he went. Maybe they should have asked for that, instead of creation. They could still create, even without magical help...


End file.
